DESCRIPTION: (from applicant?s Abstract) Diseases of the heart, cerebrovascular diseases and chronic obstructive pulmonary diseases rank 1, 3 and 4 respectively as causes of death in the US. The overall purpose of the Center for Research on Cardiovascular and Respiratory Health (CRCRH) is to advance the science of cardiovascular and respiratory health, reduce disparities in disease/illness and support research training by providing core services and resources to investigators. The work of the CRCRH will be accomplished through three research cores (a) Multi-ethnic Emphasis Core, (b) Biobehavior Methods Core and (c) Development Dissemination Core. The CRCRH will sponsor research to advance the science in cardiovascular and respiratory health and in the first year three novice investigators will be funded to conduct pilot studies, one in respiratory and two in cardiovascular health. The science of the CRCRH is organized by a health-related quality of life framework. Key elements in this framework include person (individual) factors, environmental factors, physiological and psychological variables, symptom status, functional status, general health perception, and quality of life. Studies supported by the CRCRH will (a) reduce disparity and promote healthy life styles for cardiovascular and respiratory health, (b) elucidate underlying physiological and psychological mechanisms that contribute to symptoms, functional status, perceived health status and quality of life, (c) test interventions to minimize symptoms, enhance functional status, perceived health status and quality of life. The research supported by the CRCRH will (a) have a strong biobehavioral orientation and (b) cut across both genders and all age groups. In addition the CRCRH will have a strong emphasis on facilitating multi-ethnic research and reducing disparity in health through research. The combining of cardiovascular and respiratory health research under the umbrella of a single center is a strength due to overlaps in the science that have not been explored. The interaction of investigators from both areas will move the science forward in new directions.